


In vino veritas

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hate Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Skirgiełło i Witold piją razem, co prowadzi do wyznania sobie szczerych uczuć.
Relationships: Witold & Skirgiełło, Witold/Anna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In vino veritas

– Oo, Witold, – Skirgiełło był już za bardzo pijany, by ukryć swoje rozczarowanie zastanym towarzystwem.

– Siadaj, znajdzie się miejsce i dla ciebie, – Witold zaprosił go wielkopańskim gestem do stołu.

Skirgiełło klapnął ciężko naprzeciwko niego.

– A ty wiesz, że Jogaiła to mnie zostawił na stanowisku namiestnika?

– Wiem, – powiedział Witold, zaciskając zęby równie mocno, jak palce wokół kielicha wina.

Skirgiełło pokiwał głową, jakby do swoich myśli.

– Tak sobie myślałem, że może nie, bo zachowujesz się, jakbyś był tu już wielkim księciem.

Witold uśmiechnął się w sposób, który Krzyżacy poczytać by mogli za uprzejmy, ale Skirgiełło dobrze znał wszystkie jego miny wyrażające czysty sarkazm.

– Zaoferowałbym wina namiestnikowi, ale mam tylko jeden kielich, a widzę, że choćbym miał drugi, to byłoby za mało.

Skirgiełło zmarszczył brwi, patrząc nań poprzez niewielką długość dzielącego ich stołu.

– Ty myślisz, że jak pijesz z kielicha i gładko gadasz, to jesteś wielki pan?

Namiestnik Litwy sięgnął bezceremonialnie do karafki stojącej na stole i podniósł, w drugiej dłoni wciąż dzierżąc swój bukłak.

– A powiem ci, żeś większy moczymorda ode mnie, – dokończył, ważąc oba naczynia i zaglądając przez szyjki, okiem znawcy oceniając poziomy ciemnego płynu.

Witold powoli tracił maskę opanowania i jego niezadowolenie stawało się coraz bardziej widoczne. Wyrwał Skirgielle swoją karafkę i pociągnął prosto z gwinta.

Skirgiełło niemal się uśmiechnął, co Witoldowi spodobało się jeszcze mniej.

– Bo tu nie chodzi o to jak pijesz, – powiedział mu Witold, – tu chodzi o to, jak się potem zachowujesz. Możesz robić burdę w karczmie, jak ty, roztrwaniając publiczny skarb na dziwki albo–

–albo robić burdel na cały kraj, przechodząc na stronę Krzyżaków. Wiesz, ja chyba zostanę przy litewskich karczmach.

Teraz Witold patrzył na kuzyna wilkiem, porzucając resztki pozorów miłego zachowania.

– A ile zamków zdobyłeś albo zbudowałeś, kiedy sam tu rządziłeś z woli Jogaiły? A ile straciłeś na rzecz któregoś z niezliczonych zbuntowanych braci? Ja spaliłem krzyżackie zamki bez armii, bez nadanej władzy.

– I nie tylko krzyżackie, – Skirgiełło znów stał się ponury, przypominając sobie płomienie trawiące Wilno, – a w zamian Jogaiła dał ci nagrodę zamiast ukarać za zdradę.

Pociągnął kilka długich łyków, żeby zmyć smak gorzki jak wspomnienie gryzącego dymu, ledwo słuchając odpowiedzi.

– Jesteś zwyczajnie zły, że Jogaiła widzi, że nie nadajesz się na to stanowisko, przyznaj to. Każdy widzi, że byłbym lepszym władcą.

Witold nie pozostawał z tyłu w piciu, jak skonstatował Skirgiełło, podnosząc rozmyty nieco wzrok na stryjecznego brata.

Podniósł się i przeniósł na drugą stronę stołu, gdzie ściana za plecami zapewniała lepsze zabezpieczenie przed upadkiem. Witold obserwował go bacznie, ale nie ruszył się, żeby zrobić mu więcej miejsca. Skirgiełło usiadł więc tuż obok niego i zarzucił rękę na ramiona, żeby nie spaść z końca ławy.

Witold wzruszył ramionami jakby chciał strącić objęcie, ale Skirgiełło trzymał się mocno, więc Witold tylko westchnął i wrócił do swojego wina.

Przez jego machinacje ze zmianą miejsc ręka z bukłakiem Skirgiełły znalazła się po drugiej stronie Witolda. Szerokie ramiona, zbroja i grube futro oddzielające go od trunku zapewniały znacznie większą, i o wiele mniej przyjemną, przeszkodę niż miękki biust karczemnej dziewki, ale Skirgiełło nie zamierzał się poddawać.

– Przestań, – warknął obłapiany coraz ciaśniej Witold.

Wetknął Skirgielle swoją butelkę do jego lewej dłoni.

– Weź to.

Skirgiełło poczuł przypływ cieplejszych uczuć rodzinnych wraz z ciepłem nowego napoju rozchodzącym się po jego wnętrzu, wędrującym od gardła do żołądka.

– Dziękuję, bracie mój stryjeczny, – powiedział prosto z serca z twarzą tuż przy policzku Witolda, tak blisko, że prawie drapał go zarost.

– Tylko mnie nie całuj.

Chcąc się jednak jakoś odwdzięczyć, Skirgiełło oddał mu w zamian własny bukłak jeszcze nie do końca opróżniony. Tego Witold nie odmówił.

Niemniej skrzywił się po spróbowaniu zawartości.

Skirgiełło roześmiał mu się do ucha.

– Co mocne, a? Odzwyczaiłeś się tam w krzyżackich ziemiach od prawdziwego napoju.

– Co ten Jogaiła sobie myślał, że tobie ze wszystkich swoich krewnych ten kraj zostawił, – nie porzucając miny pełnej odrazy, Witold napił się jeszcze.

Skirgiełło poszedł w jego ślady (wyłączając grymas).

– O widzisz, i tu się zgadzamy. Ja też nie rozumiem, jak mógł ciebie, spośród wszystkich Giedyminowiczów, do władzy dopuścić.

– Lepiej mnie niż pijaka.

– Lepszy pijak niż zdrajca.

W atmosferze narastającej po cichu nienawiści pili dalej. Skirgiełło pierwszy pić skończył i przerwał milczenie.

– Wiesz co, Witold? Powiem ci coś szczerze. – Skirgielle język trochę się już plątał, ale że Witold był w podobnej kondycji, rozumieli się całkiem dobrze. – Ja cię tak bardzo, bardzo, ale to bardzo nie cierpię.

– Skirgiełło, – odparł Witold, – żebyś ty wiedział, jak ja cię nienawidzę.

– Jak Jogaiła kazał mi ten traktat pokojowy podpisać, miałem ochotę cię zabić.

– A ja ciebie, kiedy kazał mi nazwać cię przy wszystkich ukochanym bratem.

– Ale przecież to tylko słowa.

– Właśnie. Pergaminy się niszczą, dokumenty giną...

– O to, to. Słowa to wiatr, jak Jogaiła mówi.

– Podpisaliśmy, pieczęcie przybiliśmy, ale to nie czyni nas ukochanymi braćmi.

– Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. Przecież ja nawet nie umiem przeczytać, co tam napisane.

– A kto w tym kraju umie?

– Na pewno nie Jogaiła.

Roześmiali się obaj serdecznie.

– Ty wiesz, że jemu żona listy czyta? – dodał Skirgiełło przez łzy, wywołując nowa salwę śmiechu.

Skirgiełło niemal sturlał się z ławy w przypływie wesołości, ale Witold zdążył go złapać.

Odzyskując równowagę, spojeni winem, zaplątani w swoje ręce i nogi nie od razu zauważyli otwierające się drzwi komnaty.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – głos Anny spłynął na nich jak zimny deszcz. Obrzuciła wyniosłym spojrzeniem swojego męża, księcia Skirgiełłę i puste butelki po winie, – Tak żeście się spili, że nie widzicie, że nie ma już przed kim udawać tej wylewności?

– To nie tak, – zaprotestował Witold, – ja go nie lubię.

– Nie kłam, kuzynie. Mówiłeś, że mnie nienawidzisz.

Skirgiełło zmierzwił mu włosy, jak braciom w dzieciństwie (a Jogaile i w dorosłości).

Jadowite spojrzenie, jakie posłała im Anna było tylko ciut mniej pogardliwe niż to zarezerwowane na co dzień dla Czupurny. Zrezygnowany Witold oparł głowę na ramieniu (wciąż jeszcze z nazwy przynajmniej) namiestnika Litwy.

– Naprawdę cię nie znoszę, – wyszeptał obok medalionu Perkuna, przesłaniającego krzyż zawieszonych na szyi Skirgiełły.

– Ja ciebie też, – odparł Skirgiełło, nachylając się niżej, żeby Witold dobrze go usłyszał.

Anna patrzyła z coraz większym zdegustowaniem.

– Jak już pożegnacie się z dnami butelek, przyjdź do mnie... I bądź w stanie rozmawiać.

– Wróci do ciebie na pewno, zadbam o to, – oświadczył dość bełkotliwie Skirgiełło.

Anna nie zaszczyciła tego odpowiedzią.


End file.
